Our Silent Dance
by Noctillionine13
Summary: That night said it all, the next day said even more. No words were needed, they stole from the magic, no apologies made the acceptance was mutual, pain struck in our hearts yet we both played the game, all watched as we part took in our silent dance.


**Hey guys I was listening to the song below and talking to my friend and it's just something I need to write about. **

**The characters are not mine they belong to the Naruto series and I know it's cliché but this could pertain to any two characters you so choose. Oneshot only sorry! **

_"But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best"

_Miserable at best-Mayday Parade_

The sign read Ocala as you passed by with your hands in your pockets, shaking your head as you stared at the rain soaked ground; which part of that was tears you would never know.

_They all danced round and round as the music it swelled, filling the air with life and vivaciousness, you searched for what you will never know but your eyes lifted up in hopes of something more._

The road was damp you followed it, followed it clear out of the city, clear out of the picture. No footprints remained the clouds tears wiped them away for you; it was easy to disappear, easy to blend in, easy to lose it all.

_You stood there, pompous and waiting scoffing at their ideals and beliefs, high society, they will fall the hardest, they will lose it all. You look up and see, open your eyes to what awaits before you yet they cast downward, you want to go but you can't it's nothing yet something all at once, waves crash around you yet you hear nothing at all. _

Clink Clink goes the glasses, one, two and three, liquid runs down your throat burning everything in its path hoping that you will forget it all, so easy to, just as he said, just as you thought, so why are you here? In the realm of forgotten faces the place where others go to forget the ones that they hurt, the ones that mean something, the ones that they let slip out of their fingers.

You lift up your palm and grasp for all your worth yet the wind, with no master, slips through your fingers time and time again.

_Steps exchange you are bold yet frightened they approach you and demand answers, your name, your birth, your life, your dreams, they ask for you to sum up yourself in words and phrases actions are null and void eloquence is the name of their game. Beady eyes, staring, haughty eyes watching, will it never end, contorted voices and faces moving, whispering, watching yet you have nothing to say. Movement, a grasp of cloth and you leave them, the faces cackle as you retreat thrown into the throngs of the crowd your savior leaves. Dashing figures move, dancing commences you look up and see only one solitary dancer. _

Stopping you watch the cars go by, hoping you can make it out of there before the black hole takes you back inside, it's a challenge but motivation is great yet so is weariness. Eyes droop you fall clasping the ground, knees cut and burdened, mind foggy, the nights escapades had not yet worn off. You punch the ground it's vile, it's the culprit the reason for your trek with the mistress of the night, not him no, not the him, he's not the reason, so you pound at the ground hoping to find it will give in, just as you are.

_Graceful movements, eyes meet and bodies move, hands are clasped, hips sway with the music, you dance with this man you never have met, your savior yet captor so you dance with this man. He smirks at you, not smiles or beams, smirks for he knows the game that they all play, smirks for he knows he is the best player. _

_Yet you scour to show you can also play, the smirk is steadfast saying he knows that you play badly and you should know that he plays dirty._

They grab you and slip hands around your lithe waist, the wrong hands, for the right hands are nowhere to be found. You turn aggravated, agitated, knowing that this is not what is acceptable, this is not how the game is suppose to feel. You should be happy the hands are handsome, long and lean yet not those hands, the ones you grabbed and danced with, the ones you intertwined fingers with, your hands that caressed his cheeks, the hands that played with the hem of his pants, your hands that fell upon his back, soothing it in circular motions. Your hands that did it all, yet these hands, they aren't his hands and that is wrong, the player has been played.

_Their dance which started on the floor and ended on another, their silent dances with their eyes that no one else would understand, their grand finale in which they screamed out for one another, their bow to the audience which ended with a drink in both their hands, their closed curtain when the lights had all gone out the magic had ceased, as did they, but their thoughts would drift back to their performance and the silent dance that night.  
_

**Wow that was random but I enjoyed it greatly and I hope you did too, it was really vague and ambiguous but I loved writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry for the changing point of view but it's what worked the best for the story. **

**Thank you Mayday Parade and my friend (whose name I will not state) for inspiring me, without you this story wouldn't be here. **

**Please review and check out my other stories! (story) **


End file.
